MORNING GLORY
by heoneypeach
Summary: [REQ BY; HyukGii] Mingyu seolah sanggup memetik bintang di langit, mencuri bulan di malam hari. Dan jika Jihoon menginginkan gugusan awan lembut menjadi tempat tidurnya, Mingyu akan mencomotnya satu dari langit. Namun, permintaan Jihoon tidak setinggi itu.-Itu semua karena aku mencintaimu, Lee Jihoon- TAGS: JIHOON, MINGYU, JIGYU, GYUHOON, BOYS LOVE, SEVENTEEN


**THIS IS A** **FAN FICTION** **ABOUT** **SEVENTEEN** **PAIRING** **:** **LEE JIHOON** **& ****KIM MINGYU**

 **MORNING GLORY**

 **Main Cast : Lee Jihoon**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Length : Oneshoot.**

 **Genre : Romance,Angst,BoysLove**

 **Rating : Teen. PG [13+]**

 **Author : Alham Baskoro.**

 **Word(s) : 3914 words**

 **Page(s) : 20 pages**

 **Writted since : July 1** **st** **2016**

 **Disclaimer : this is just a fiction story about** **SEVENTEEN** **pairing** **LEE JIHOON** **& ****KIM MINGYU** **. The real characters is belongs to** **the greatest God** **,** **©PLEDIS ENTERTAINMENT,** **SEVENTEEN** **, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine .** **DO NOT COPY MY STORY**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kim Mingyu tercipta di dunia ini untuk mengabulkan setiap permintaan Jihoon. Pria tinggi itu akan selalu ada di sisinya._

.

.

.

.

.

Dia bukan makhluk halus, bukan juga malaikat, bukan. Seorang Kim Mingyu bukanlah malaikat yang mempunyai sayap dan lingkaran emas di atas kepalanya, Mingyu juga bukan wujud representasi mutlak dari makhluk yang memakai jubah putih, membawa panah kemana mana dan bercahaya di malam hari. Tidak, tapi Mingyu adalah seseorang yang sanggup mengabulkan semua permintaan Jihoon. Itu bukan sulap, bukan juga sihir. Hanya sebuah kekuatan fiktif yang entah datang darimana. Mingyu seolah sanggup memetik bintang di langit, mencuri bulan di malam hari. Dan jika Jihoon menginginkan gugusan awan lembut menjadi tempat tidurnya, Mingyu akan mencomotnya satu dari langit. Namun, permintaan Jihoon tidak setinggi itu. Harusnya Jihoon sadar, Mingyu itu bukanlah malaikat; bukan makhluk abadi. Tapi fakta berkata lain.

.

.

.

"Mingyu, berjanjilah suatu saat nanti, kau akan mengucapkan janji suci bersamaku. Hanya bersamaku." Itu dulu, saat Jihoon dan Mingyu masih sekolah menengah atas. Ketika seorang remaja baru puber dengan segala kelebihan hormonnya saling berjanji dengan lidah mereka yang tidak bertulang. Jihoon terlalu bahagia mengetahui fakta jikalau cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kalau boleh dikatakan, gegabah merupakan hal yang tidak baik dan Jihoon lupa akan hal itu. Ingat pepatah lama;

 _'Cinta itu buta.'_

Ya, Jihoon itu buta karena cinta. Rasa posesif dan segala ego besarnya terus menuntut Mingyu ini dan itu. Namun anehnya Mingyu selalu patuh padanya.

"Ya, _hyung_. Aku akan menikahimu suatu saat. Kita akan pergi ke negeri kincir angin. Tempat dimana banyak orang yang sama seperti kita."

Waktu terus berjalan. Hingga akhirnya batas untuk Jihoon menuntut ilmu di sekolah pun tiba. Hari kelulusan menjadi momok menakutkan bagi beberapa pasangan, tidak terkecuali Mingyu dan Jihoon.

" _Hyung_ berjanjilah tidak akan mengkhianatiku. Tunggu aku dengan sabar hingga aku bisa menyusulmu."

"Cepatlah lulus. Aku ingin memberikan buket bunga _peruvian lily_ dan _camellia_ ini padamu. Bunga ini melambangkan kesetiaan dan ucapan selamat"

.

.

.

.

.

Lidah memang tidak bertulang. Memang, rasa saling percaya merupakan hal yang paling penting. Namun, kejahatan terjadi bukan hanya pada niat pelakunya, namun juga ada kesempatan yang mengiringi.

Pernah suatu ketika, Mingyu mendapati gosip jika Jihoon mencium seorang gadis ketika mabuk di sebuah pub adalah benar adanya. Miris memang, tapi selembar foto yang diberikan Seungcheol malam itu membuka matanya lebar lebar. Harusnya ia sadar, bukankah ia hanya seorang siswa sekolah yang kekanakan? Apakah ini artinya Jihoon akan menjauhinya? Tapi dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia tetap pada pendiriannya.

Malam itu juga, ia putuskan untuk pergi ke kota menemui kekasihnya. Jarak universitas menjadi satu satunya alasan kenapa Jihoon harus menetap di kota, yang artinya jauh dari jangkauan Mingyu.

Keadaan apartemen yang gelap lagi berantakan, dapur dengan piring kotor berserakan, dan Lee Jihoon yang tidur mendengkur di atas ranjangnya. Inisiatif tinggi membuat Mingyu luluh untuk mengerjakan sedikit pekerjaan rumah di apartemen Jihoon. Dengan tenang dan hati hati ia melakukannya, takut membuat sekoci mimpi Jihoon tenggelam dalam kesadaran.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua, Mingyu?"

"Karena aku... aku mencintaimu, _hyung_."

"Tapi bukankah aku menyakiti hatimu? Jujur padaku, Kim Mingyu." Jika itu Jihoon yang ceria, maka ia tidak akan mengabsen nama panjang Mingyu lengkap dengan derai airmata.

"Aku... aku tetap percaya padamu, _hyung_. Ini hanya soal waktu."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi, apakah aku pantas tetap berada di sisimu?"

"Kau bahkan lebih pantas mengisi hatiku lebih dari siapapun."

"Bisakah kau... tetap berada di sisiku?" Dalam pelukannya, Jihoon mengajukan permintaan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Namun anehnya, Kim Mingyu tetap mengabulkannya.

"Tetaplah berada di sisiku. Walau apapun yang terjadi. Aku percaya padamu."

Hari itu, merupakan awal dari segalanya. Pintu gerbang baru dibuka dan perjalanan panjang menanti.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu bukanlah seorang anak dari saudagar kaya pemilik saham terbesar seantero kota. Bukan, itu bukan Kim Mingyu. Kim Mingyu itu pria jenaka dengan segala kemampuan. Jika ia terlahir bukan dari kalangan sendok emas, maka ia tahu betul bagaimana caranya memanfaatkan kaum borjouis dengan tampangnya.

Dengan tampangnya yang rupawan lagi proporsional, bukan tidak pernah tawaran untuk _casting_ di agensi besar tersurat untuk dirinya. Dari yang sekadar surat tawaran biasa hingga kontrak _teruntuk-khusus_ pernah ia terima semenjak lulus sekolah. Bukannya Mingyu tidak mau, namun ia pikir, itu bukanlah dirinya sama sekali. Ia sangat bertemu dengan banyak orang dan ia juga hobi memasak. Bagaimana jika awal karir dimulai dengan seorang agen asuransi honorer?

"Semangka yang ranum itu berawal dari biji kecil yang tidak bisa apa apa. Apa aku benar, Mingyu? Jadi, berusahalah dengan giat!" Senyuman Jihoon selalu menjadi morfin baginya. Tiada hari ia lalui tanpa sepucuk kata kata manis penyemangat dari Jihoon.

Hidup memang terkadang tidak adil. Ada dua hukum alam tersirat _—_ yang mungkin merangkap sebagai peraturan tetap _—_ di dunia ini. Peraturan pertama dalam hidup ini adalah, jika kau mau hidup tanpa halangan, maka terlahir dari keluarga kaya dengan wajah rupawan merupakan faktor pentingnya. Yang kedua, jika kau mau hidup yang mudah lagi beruntung, kau bisa memilih antara lahir dengan wajah rupawan, atau lahir dari keluarga dengan materi berlimpah. Mingyu merupakan orang yang kedua; Mingyu hanya terlalu beruntung lahir dengan diberkati wajah bak pangeran. Skenario Tuhan memang begitu membingungkan.

"Kau tidak menggoda salah satu dari klienmu itu kan?" Itu Jihoon yang menatap curiga pada Mingyu yang tiba tiba membelikannya sebuah ponsel baru sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Warna dan modelnya sama khas sepasang.

"Astaga demi Tuhan tidak, _hyung_. Ini murni insentif yang bos besar berikan padaku karena aku berhasil melebihi target polis asuransi bulan ini."

"Aku percaya padamu, Mingyu. Jangan coba coba berpaling dariku." Satu titah lagi dari Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu selalu ada untuk Jihoon, begitu pula Jihoon selalu ada di sisinya, bahkan jika itu kiamat sekalipun. Waktu itu, kiamat kecil dirasakan oleh Mingyu karena kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Kejadian tragis itu membuat dampak yang signifikan bagi Mingyu. Hari itu setelah pemakaman selesai, Mingyu hanya mengurung di kamar seorang diri.

"KIM MINGYU BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU AKU AKAN _—_ "

"AKAN APA _HYUNG_?!" Itu sama sekali bukan Kim Mingyu. Kim Mingyu bukanlah orang yang berani menyakiti seekor lalat ataupun membentak dengan suara parau seperti itu.

"Kim Mingyu, ingatkah pada janjimu dulu?" Jihoon mulai putus asa, menangis dari balik pintu kayu itu merupakan satu satunya pilihan.

"Kau berjanji, untuk selalu ada di sisiku. Begitu pula denganku yang akan selalu ada di sisimu. Sekarang, kau bahkan tidak memperbolehkanku untuk mengenal sisi seorang Kim Mingyu lebih dalam. Kau egois!" Bentakan Jihoon bak sebuah pisau yang menembus dadanya. Bahkan lebih sakit daripada harus terus bersedih menangisi takdir yang telah terjadi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Mingyu menggeser pintu kamarnya dan segera memeluk Jihoon yang tengah menangis di balik dekapan lututnya.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Maafkan aku."

Yang lalu, biarkanlah berlalu. Masa depan menanti untuk dijalani. Jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan atau kau akan tenggelam bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dia bukan makhluk halus, bukan juga malaikat, bukan. Seorang Mingyu bukanlah malaikat yang mempunyai sayap dan lingkaran emas di atas kepalanya, Mingyu juga bukan wujud representasi mutlak dari makhluk yang memakai jubah putih, membawa panah kemana mana dan bercahaya di malam hari. Tidak, tapi Mingyu adalah seseorang yang sanggup mengabulkan semua permintaan Jihoon. Itu bukan sulap, bukan juga sihir. Hanya sebuah kekuatan fiktif yang entah datang darimana._

"Mingyu, bagaimana kalau kita membuka sebuah _flower shop_ di Belanda nanti?" Ujar Jihoon.

"Maksudmu, kita akan menjadi seorang _florist_?"

Jihoon mengangguk antusias dengan ukiran senyum terbaiknya. _Well_ , mereka tahu tak satupun dari mereka yang mempunyai tangan ajaib seperti teman mereka, Junghan, yang telaten merangkai bunga, namun apapun itu mereka bisa mencobanya.

"Kau mau menjadi seorang _florist_ , di negeri yang kaya akan bunga? Bukankah itu terlalu kontradiktif?" Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung.

Sekejap, Jihoon langsung cemberut sembari memainkah ujung _T-shirt_ nya, "Tapi lanskap kota Lisse sangat indah dengan banyak bunga di taman Keukenhof, kita bisa membuka flower shop di sana, mereka bilang ada sebuah tempat di atas bukit tidak jauh dari taman dan itu merupakan tempat terindah, lalu…" Jihoon berhenti bicara lalu menatap Mingyu di depannya

 _(((Dengan luas mencapai 32 hektar, Keukenhof merupakan taman bunga terluas di dunia dengan kurang lebih 7 juta bibit bunga ditanam di taman ini tiap tahunnya. Dan Jihoon sangat menyukainya.)))_

"Aku menginginkannya." Lanjut Jihoon dengan mata berbinar.

Jihoon tidak pernah bercanda dengan omongannya. Jikalau Dia ingin sesuatu dan itu berarti dia benar-benar menginginkannya. Mingyu pun begitu sampai di rumah pukul 11 malam, ia sempatkan untuk mampir ke apartemen Jihoon. ia mengusik Jihoon yang sedang terlelap di ranjangnya lalu memberi kabar bahwa;

"Aku sudah membeli lahan itu di Lisse. Aku hanya butuh waktu beberapa minggu untuk proses pembayaran dan kepindahan kita." Mingyu menunjukkan sebuah gambar dari ponselnya.

"Sesuai janjiku, kita akan menikah di Belanda, lalu _flower shop_ mu akan berdiri di atas bukit ini." Lanjutnya.

Jihoon pikir ia masih berada di ambang mimpi dan realita. Dia ragu. Namun dengan melihat senyum muncul di wajah tampan Mingyu, dia tahu ini nyata. Jihoon memeluk Mingyu lalu menangis haru

"Sihir kah ini semua, Gyu?" Ujar Jihoon disela sela tangisnya

"Bukan. ini bukan sihir, hyung. Ini kenyataan."

Ini sebuah realita saat Mingyu dan Jihoon benar benar pindah ke Amsterdam, Belanda. sekitar 6 bulan lamanya proses pembangunan _flower shop_ di atas bukit itu. Mereka berencana akan menjual dan menanam sendiri segala jenis bunga, lebih banyak lebih baik. Setiap bunga mewakilkan perasaan yang berbeda beda dan Jihoon sedikit tau itu dari kamus bahasa bunga berbahasa Belanda yang baru dibelinya. Tiada hari tanpa mereka lewati dengan bercengkrama satu sama lain ketika menyemai benih atau ketika proses penanaman. Satu hal yang tak luput dari pikiran mereka adalah nama; nama _flower shop_ mereka.

"Bagaimana jika nama toko kita, _'J &M florist'_, Bukankah itu bagus?." Usul Mingyu bersemangat, di sampingnya ada Jihoon yang nampak berpikir. Jihoon bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya itu ketika dia tersenyum bahagia seperti itu. Dia pasti membayangkan bagaimana nama itu akan dikenang orang sepanjang masa dan dia akan bangga menceritakan kisah dibalik nama itu dengan senang hati; romantis

Tapi Jihoon…

"Tidak, jangan itu _—_ " Jihoon menggelengkan kepala sembari memandang papan reklame kosong flower shop mereka.

" _Morning Glory_!" seru Jihoon dengan semangat.

" _Morning Glory florist_..."

"Yeah!"

"Tapi, apa alasannya? Bukankah itu bisa menjadi doa untuk toko kita ke depannya?"

"Eum _—"_ _well_ , Jihoon pasti mempunyai alasan memilih nama itu. Jika Mingyu benar, mungkin saja itu nama spesies bunga tertentu kesukaan Jihoon.

"Yeah, bunga _Morning Glory_ itu melambangkan Janji yang dipegang teguh oleh seseorang, jadi aku menyukainya. Tentu itu akan menjadi harapan dan doa bagi flower shop ini!" Seru Jihoon dengan semangat yang berapi api dan Mingyu selalu menyukai saat seperti ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Mingyu langsung menurutinya; Mengukir nama _Morning Glory_ besar-besar di papan dan setelah selesai, dia merangkul pundak Jihoon sembari memegangi papan itu.

" _Morning Glory_." Tutur Mingyu dengan senyuman puasnya.

" _—_ _Morning Glory_ , _perfect_." Tambah Jihoon dan mempererat rangkulannya pada Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Flower shop_ itu buka pukul 8 pagi, melayani para pengunjung dengan wangi semerbak khas _petichor._

Mingyu bekerja di belakang etakase toko sebagai perangkai buket bunga sedangkan Jihoon di bagian kasir. Jihoon tidak menyangka bahwa Mingyu juga cepat belajar sesuatu yang baru, merangkai buket contohnya. Ia paham betul letak esensi dari rangkaian dengan tatanan bahasa bunganya. Jihoon jadi semakin ragu dengan _apa-yang-tidak-bisa-Mingyu-lakukan._

Semuanya begitu menyenangkan di mata Mingyu, perkejaannya kali ini merupakan yang paling sempurna. Apalagi saat melihat sikap ramah Jihoon pada pengunjung setiap kali memberi uang kembalian pada mereka sambil berkata;

 _"Dank u voor uw komst! een mooie dag verder!"_ (Terima kasih! Semoga harimu menyenangkan!)

"Hei, Gyu. Bagaimana jika kita menjadi pemilik _flower shop_ yang berjanggut? Aku bisa menyamar menjadi kakek tua berjanggut jika kau mau." Tanya Jihoon di satu malam ketika mereka tengah sibuk menonton serial opera sabun

"Janggut? Apa seperti _santa claus_?" Tanya Mingyu bingung, Jihoon mengangguk.

"Agar kita mirip dengan orang Belanda."

Mingyu pikir, menumbuhkan janggut bukan hal yang mudah secepat yang Jihoon inginkan, maka keesokan harinya, Mingyu pergi ke toko mainan dan membeli dua janggut palsu. Jihoon terkikik geli saat Mingyu menempelkan benda aneh itu di wajahnya dan dalam sekejap, mereka punya janggut.

"Hei, ini bagus juga _—_ " Komentar Mingyu. " _—_ Aku menjadi sangat tampan." Lanjutnya

Mereka tertawa melihat pantulan wajah baru mereka di cermin dan ya, menurut Jihoon, Mingyu sangat tampan. Tidak, Mingyu itu seorang pangeran berkuda putih dari negeri jauh baginya.

Terkadang..

Ada satu pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benak Jihoon dan dia tidak pernah menemukan jawabannya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Mingyu selalu mengabulkan permintaannya bahkan sampai menumbuhkan janggut sekalipun.

" _Bedankt. Ik hou van je,_ Gyu. (Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Gyu.) " Ujar Jihoon sembari memeluk pinggang Mingyu dari belakang.

" _Ik hou ook van_. (Aku juga mencintaimu.)" Jawab Mingyu dengan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bahagia. Terlalu bahagia saat mereka sadar bahwa _Morning Glory_ telah menjadi bagian dari kota Lisse. Setiap pengunjung mengingat _Morning Glory_ sebagai _icon_ kota itu dan Jihoon menangis haru mendengarnya. _Morning Glory_ …. Mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Tapi suatu hari, Morning Glory menjadi kurang terkendali belakangan ini karena kesehatan Mingyu yang menurun. Dia sering terserang demam dan kondisi tubuhnya tak memungkinkan dirinya untuk bekerja di toko

"Sayang, aku tidak apa apa, aku bisa beker _—_ "

"Ini sudah kantung es ketiga Mingyu, suhu tubuhmu mencapai 39 derajat dan kau bilang tidak apa apa?" Pekik Jihoon tak percaya. "Tidak, kau tidak boleh kemana mana, kau harus tetap di tempat tidur , sayang."

Itu terdengar seperti sebuah perintah; komando mutlak. Namun bagi Mingyu itu adalah sebuah permintaan. Permintaan karena Jihoon tidak mau dirinya bertambah parah, permintaan karena Jihoon cemas sekaligus menyayanginya. Karena itu permintaan, maka Mingyu dengan senang hati mengabulkannya.

"Hari ini kau jadi harus bekerja sendirian tanpa aku." Kata Mingyu sedih sembari menggulng gulung selimutnya iseng

"Asal kau bisa cepat sembuh, aku baik baik saja." Jihoon tersenyum tipis dan memberikan sebuah kecupan sayang di dahi Mingyu sebelum pergi dari kamar. Mingyu memegang tangannya sejenak.

"Janji padaku, jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Jangan sampai kelelahan."

Jihoon mengangguk. "Aku berjanji."

Janji adalah hutang dan Mingyu akan menagihnya suatu saat.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon kira ia hanya akan menghabiskan hari harinya di belakang mesin kasir sendirian tanpa Mingyu dalam dua hari atau mungkin empat hari. Namun dia salah besar. Pemikiran itu meleset jauh dari realita pahit yang ada. Itu bermula dari dua hari tanpa Mingyu. _Tiga hari.. satu minggu… dua minggu.. tiga minggu.. satu bulan… dua bulan…_ dan sampai bulan yang ke-empat, Jihoon sadar selama ini ia pulang bukan ke rumah kecil mereka yang tak jauh dari _Morning Glory_ , bukan lagi pulang ke rumah tempat dimana Mingyu dengan telaten mengurus sekuntum bunga _Morning Glory_ dan _Baby's breath_. Mereka bukan pulang ke _home sweet home_ melainkan rumah sakit. Ya, kamar mereka seketika bukan menghadap ke arah bukit tempat _Morning Glory_ berada, namun sebuah taman kecil milik rumah sakit dan kini kamar mereka mempunyai nomer; 434.

"Hei.. _hyung_ ," Sapa Mingyu dengan suara parau. "Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa buru buru sekali? Ini baru jam lima sore." Mingyu melirik jam dinding.

"Aku menutup _Morning Glory_ lebih awal." Sahut Jihoon sekenanya sambil duduk di samping ranjang Mingyu. Mingyu pun bingung.

"Kenapa? Apakah _Morning Glory_ punya masalah, hyung? Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menutupnya dan cepat cepat kesini. Bertemu denganmu lebih awal membuatku lega." Jihoon menghela nafas lelah dan memejamkan matanya.

" _In Godsnaam!_ (Demi Tuhan!) Tapi kenapa? Itu akan membuat para pelanggan menjadi sedih. Mereka tidak bisa membeli sekuntum mawar untuk hari kasih sayang besok." tutur Mingyu panik, Jihoon membuka kembali membuka matanya dan yang ia temui adalah wajah cemas Mingyu.

"Tidak apa, sayang. Mereka mengerti keadaanmu dan _Morning Glory_ , semua baik baik saja. Kita hanya perlu memikirkanmu akhir akhir ini."

Ini aneh, pikir Mingyu. Jihoon adalah orang paling keras kepala yang ia temui, dia bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah menyerah dan bagaimana Jihoon tidak memintanya agar cepat kembali bekerja di _Morning Glory_. Jihoon tak pernah meminta hal itu walau mungkin Mingyu akan berusaha merealisasikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dia bukan makhluk halus, bukan juga malaikat, bukan. Seorang Kim Mingyu bukanlah malaikat yang mempunyai sayap dan lingkaran emas di atas kepalanya, Mingyu juga bukan wujud representasi mutlak dari makhluk yang memakai jubah putih, membawa panah kemana mana dan bercahaya di malam hari. Tidak, tapi Mingyu adalah seseorang yang sanggup mengabulkan semua permintaan Jihoon. Itu bukan sulap, bukan juga sihir. Hanya sebuah kekuatan fiktif yang entah datang darimana. Mingyu seolah sanggup memetik bintang di langit, mencuri bulan di malam hari. Dan jika Jihoon menginginkan gugusan awan lembut menjadi tempat tidurnya, Mingyu akan mencomotnya satu dari langit. Namun, permintaan Jihoon tidak setinggi itu._

Mingyu tercipta di dunia ini untuk mengabulkan permintan Jihoon; Itu anggapan Jihoon tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan kini anggapan itu hancur berkeping keping saat hari senin, Jihoon tidak membuka _Morning Glory_ sama sekali dan menghabiskan paginya dengan menggenggam tangan Mingyu di samping tempat tidur. Jihoon memejamkan matanya dan berharap ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan berakhir besok pagi. Lalu dia akan meminta segalanya yang ada di dunia, hanya untuk Mingyu. Dan pria tinggi itu akan mengabulkannya.

"Gyu, aku ingin bertanya padamu." Jihoon mengambil napas sejenak.

"Apa?" Ditemani tiang infus, Mingyu masih tetap bertahan dengan Jihoon di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kau waktu itu bisa membeli tanah di Lisse dan membangun _Morning Glory_?" Tanya Jihoon sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan Mingyu yang terkulai di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku menjual tanah warisan ayahku yang berada di _Gangnam_. Sisanya aku pinjam ke bank lalu melunasinya dua bulan kemudian."

"Eummm…kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Jihoon, suaranya agak bergetar tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Mingyu menjual tanah warisan seenaknya? Hanya demi keinginan bodohnya?

Mingyu tersenyum tipis padanya. "Itu semua karena aku mencintaimu, Lee Jihoon."

Jantung Jihoon selalu terasa seolah berhenti berdetak ketika Mingyu mengabsen nama lengkapnya. Jika itu bukan pertanda baik, maka Jihoon hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata di pipinya. Mingyu akan menghapus air mata itu jika tangannya tidak terlalu lemah dan penuh dengan selang _infuse_. Dia benci melihat Jihoon menangis.

"Mingyu, jangan pergi." Jihoon mulai terisak sambil meremas selimut Mingyu "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian di _Morning Glory_ , komohon."

 **Itu sebuah permintaan. Itu permintaan.**

Jihoon memintanya untuk jangan pergi meninggalkannya dan mimpi mereka; _Morning Glory_. Itu sebuah permintaan dan Mingyu seharusnya mengabulkan hal itu.

 _Tapi Mingyu bukan seorang malaikat yang punya sayap dan lingkaran emas di atas kepalanya, Mingyu juga tidak memakai jubah putih, membawa panah kemana mana dan dia tidak bercahaya di malam hari._

Maka… dia tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan itu.

Jihoon hanya lupa satu fakta bahwa Mingyu itu bukanlah malaikat; bukan makhluk abadi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Morning Glory_ adalah _icon_ Lisse . semua orang ingat akan hal itu. _flower shop_ itu buka pukul 8 pagi, menyediakan aneka bunga segar yang ditanam sendiri, buket bunga lengkap dengan artinya, atau bahkan sebuket bunga mawar sebagai tanda kasih sayang pada pelanggan setiap harinya. Identik dengan adanya dua orang pria yang melayani para pengunjung dengan ramah; satu yang bekerja di belakang mesin kasir dan yang satu lagi bekerja merangkai bunga. Namun mereka menyayangkan keputusan sang pemilik untuk menutup _Morning Glory_ dan menjualnya. Tidak akan ada lagi _Morning Glory_ yang berdiri di bawah cakrawala pagi. Tidak ada. Mereka merasakan kehilangan yang teramat besar. Disitu juga banyak orang merasakan kehilangan yang sama.

Jihoon kehilangan Mingyu yang merupakan teman, sahabat, partner kerja, sekaligus pasangan hidup yang mengucap janji suci bersama. Mulai saat itu, dia berdiri di belakang _counter_ _Morning Glory_ sendirian. Dan bukan itu saja, dia akan selamanya hidup sendirian tanpa sosok Mingyu yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Tidak akan ada Mingyu yang siap mengabulkan permintaannya. Itu membuat Jihoon sedih dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea selatan. Jalani hidup sambil berusaha melupakan Mingyu, kota Lisse, Amsterdam, dan _Morning Glory_. Walau dia tahu itu sulit _—_ terdengar mustahil bagi Jihoon.

Hari itu adalah dua hari sebelum Jihoon pulang ke Seoul. Pria manis itu berdiri di depan _Morning Glory_ , menatap bangunan itu lalu tiba tiba ada seorang anak kecil menghampirinya.

"Hello! (Halo!)" sapa anak kecil itu dalam bahasa Belanda.

"Hello.. (Halo)." Balas Jihoon.

Obsidian biru anak itu menelusuri wajah Jihoon. "Apakah anda Tuan pemilik _Morning Glory_?."

"Ya, itu aku."

"Apakah anda menutup _flower shop_ ini?" Cicitnya

"Ya, aku akan menutupnya."

Anak itu terlonjak kaget. "Oh, sayang sekali. Padahal aku dan adikku sering pergi kesini untuk membeli sekuntum _Gladiol_ segar ketika akan berkunjung ke rumah ayahku. Kakakku bilang, _flower shop_ ini mempunyai sesuatu yang beda. Pria tinggi yang merangkai buket bunga itu selalu menyampaikan bahasa bunga dengan baik dan kakakku tidak mau pergi ke tempat lain." Anak kecil itu mengedikan bahunya.

" _—_ Maka sayang sekali jika anda menutup flower shop ini."

Hati Jihoon bagai terhunus ribuan pedang. Seluruh memori dan kenangan manisnya bersama Mingyu bagai roll film yang diputar ulang. Dia ingat betul bagaimana Mingyu selalu melarang dirinya untuk menutup _Morning Glory_ sebelum waktunya karena dia takut para pelanggan akan sedih. Dan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Menutup _Morning Glory_ dan merenggut kebahagiaan orang orang? Jihoon merasa jadi orang paling jahat bagi Mingyu

Jihoon berjongkok didepan anak itu lalu memegang bahunya dan memberikan tatapan hangan padanya.

"Tapi jika _flower sho_ p ini tetap buka, maka mungkin buket bunga yang kalian beli akan terasa berbeda. Aku takut jika aku tidak bisa menyampaikan arti sebuket bunga sebaik dirinya _—_ "

Suaranya sedikit tercekat " _—_ karena pria tinggi itu telah tiada." Ya, Jihoon tau harusnya ia tidak melakukan ini. Mungkinkah anak kecil itu bertambah sedih seperti dirinya?

"Oh tidak apa apa, aku akan tetap berkunjung ke sini, aku dan kakakku akan pesanan lain. Kami akan tetap ke sini, aku juga sangat menyukai aroma _Morning Glory_ di musim panas."

Bukankah itu sebuah jawaban? Walau tanpa Mingyu, si anak akan tetap mengunjungi Morning Glory dan mengapa Jihoon tak melakukan hal yang serupa? Mengapa Jihoon tidak melanjutkan hidupnya disini, meski Mingyu tak bersamanya? Meski tidak akan ada lagi sang malaikat fana seperti Mingyu? Jihoon ingat dia adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan yang selalu meminta ini itu pada Mingyu. Lalu inilah saatnya dia mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya dan mengabulkan satu permintaan Mingyu. Hanya satu permintaan, untuk yang pertama dan terakhir bagi Mingyu.

Hari itu juga, Jihoon mencabut papan bertuliskan ' _Sale'_ di pekarangan _Morning Glory_ dan menelpon pihak _broker_ untuk membatalkan penjualan _Morning Glory_. Dia tidak menutup flower shop ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon sedang ber-monolog ria di atas rumput hijau yang bergoyang pelan tertiup angin yang membelai lembut kulit mulusnya.

"Kim Mingyu..." Jihoon menatap langit biru di atasnya. Langit Lisse sedikit diwarnai semburat merah dan awan awan jingga; hari mulai beranjak sore. "Aku tidak jadi menutup _Morning Glory_ karena…" Dia ingat Mingyu melakukannya atas dasar ini.

"Ik hou van je. (Aku mencintaimu)."

 **.THE END.**

 **A/N : INI FICLET KAN? KATAKAN KALAU INI FICLET/? KEENAKAN NGETIK SAMPE KETERUSAN KAN JADI HAMPIR 4K WORDS. FICLET MACAM APA INI?**

 **SIAPA SUKA JIGYU? SIAPA SUKA GYUHOON? MAAFKAN SAD ENDINGNYA YEOROBUN~ HEHE**

 **UNTUK HyukGii-SSI, MAAF KALO KURANG BERASA FEELNYA. TERIMA KASIH UDAH MENEBAK DENGAN BENAR DI KOLOM REVIEW, DAN HOPE YOU LIKE IT :") MAAF JUGA KALO KURANG KERASA SAD ENDINGNYA. GA TEGA NGEJELASIN MINGYU MENINGGAL KENAPA, SOALNYA NANTI ADA MISSING PARTNYA... BIKIN MISSING PART NGGAK YAAAAA? BIKIN NGGAK YAAA? /NAHLOH SPOILER/**

 **REVIEW DIATAS 20 BARU BIKIN MISSING PART. HAHAHAHA /KETAWA SETAN/**

 **AT LAST, MIND TO** **FAV, FOLLOW AND** **REVIEW?**

 **SINCERELY**

 **NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/**

 **ALHAM BASKORO**


End file.
